In the fields of medical and biotechnological science, it is necessary to inspect cells by microscopic images for testing and research. Cell motility or migration is a very important dynamic behavior in cell physiology that may occur in normal tissue growth, repair or disease. Through cell motility or migration, cell physiological situation can be observed.
Cell motility or migration is a dynamic expression of cytoskeleton tension and interaction between cells and extracellular matrix, and actin filaments distributed on the cell membrane are the main supporting tension and the main cytoskeleton components for controlling cell movement.
Microscopic observation of cytoskeleton in the past was performed by using fluorescent immuno-staining technique and confocal microscopy. For example, as disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 9,176,043, 5,741,648 and 5,733,721, the staining must be performed prior to observation of cell or actin filaments. The drawback of such approach is that observation of the distribution and pattern of the actin filaments during cell movement is not possible for that the cells must be fixed for staining. In addition, even after fluorescent staining, structure of the filaments is not clear enough.
Taiwanese Patent No. 1470203 discloses “Image Analysis System and Method for Cancer Cell Recognition,” in which spectral analysis is utilized to locate cancer cells. However, even though chemical staining is avoided, the equipment required for spectral analysis is expensive. Therefore, it is necessary to provide a more generalized recognition mean for general cell microscopic imaging, so as to ensure better human physiological health research or treatment. Accordingly, one primary objective of the present invention is to provide a microscopic image recognition system and method for detecting a protein-based molecule to solve the above problems.